The Order of Chaos
by Evil-Butterflylizard
Summary: Eggman hits a new low when he uses Cream's "special" cousin to obtain the Chaos Emeralds (plot and genre may be subject to change, first fic in a long while so R&R would be greatly appreciated)
1. A Crowded Train

**The Order of Chaos**

**Chapter 1 : A Crowded Train**

"_Where is she? Where is she going? Is she even going somewhere? It's hard to see now... The sunlight flowing into the window is far too bright, or the room is too dark, her shadow is here though. She knows she's on a train, a train that has a bright green colour, the seats are dark red, very lovely complement. They seem inviting, but when she sits down , the seats scratch her. Why must the seats hurt her?"_

"Attention Passengers: the Emerald Hill Express will arrive at Station Square in thirty minutes, Station Square in thirty minutes"

"_AAGGHH! That noise, it's like thunder, the noise rushes and breaks over her like a wave, only this doesn't get her wet, but it jolts her in a not nice kind of way."_

Judging by the quality of the voice of the PA system, it sounded like it needed a little adjustment. The voice came out quite grainy and it was some crackling sounds as it spoke. However, most of the passengers on the train, human beings and animal people, often dubbed "furries" (despite the term being politically incorrect), understood the message all the same.

"_Why are all these people here? Aren't they getting scratched by the seats or jolted by the noise? How can they live through that? Are they made of metal? Like the train? No... They move like living beings, they don't seem that interesting anyway."_

One of them was a female, but not a human female. Indeed, her long floppy ears were a dead give-away to what species she was. She wore a long satin dress, which seemed quite refined, yet modest at the same time. Her skin had a creamy beige tone to it, though the tips of her ears and her hair were a darker colour, similar to milk chocolate. She was quite calm and collected, sitting quietly as the train sped along the tracks to their destination.

Besides her was a child, a little girl rabbit, she had the same skin tone and brown patches in the same places on her ears. In contrast to the older rabbit next to her, she appeared quite tense with anxiety. Her gloved hands trembled in her lap, and she also appeared to be swaying back and forth very slowly. She was quite fidgety.

Their relationship could have easily been mistaken for mother and daughter, but this wasn't quite true... Instead of mother and daughter, they were in fact, aunt and niece. Her resemblance was quite striking, but there were some key differences between herself and her cousin, Cream. For one, she wore a lemon yellow dress instead of Cream's orange one, and there was no Chao floating around her head. However, the biggest difference between Cream and this rabbit was one that isn't noticeable at a first glance.

"Are you okay Cookie?" Her aunt, Vanilla asked.

"_The only voice she recognizes in this crowd. She can't respond to her... The seats and the noise won't let her now"_

Cookie continued with the rocking, she didn't even turn her head for a quick glance at her aunt, she didn't seem to hear her aunt at all. Unlike other rabbits, who were usually kind and polite. Cookie was never really said "please" or "thank you", in fact, she never really did speak at all. Most of the time, she was often what was usually described as "her own little world". This of course was quite distressing to her mother, so that was the reason why she was sent to live with her aunt and cousin for a month. She needed to visit the hospital in Station Square to be diagnosed and to possibly help her.

"_She should think about something that makes her happy. She knows what makes her happy. Metals and Crystals make her happy. Some Crystals you are able to see through, others come in beautiful colours and all of them have interesting smooth surfaces. Running her fingers over their ridges, bumps and facets is something special, She can feel the pretty colours of them. Flowers are also offer pretty feelings... But they get ruined when they are felt too much. Crystals and gems are best for this, they can be felt for a very long time without being ruined by too much feeling. But they are quite hard to find... she had 20 small crystals at home. She remembers she brought her purple quartz with her. _

Cookie stopped the rocking, and reached into a pocket on her dress. It contained a small piece of quartz crystal. It was like glass, with a deep purple tinge to it. On one end, it was bumpy, covered with the rock that was still on when it was first chipped of. on the other side, it was sharp and pointed. The young rabbit gently caressed the crystal's ridges with utmost care. She also felt the sharp point.

"_It was the only crystal mama would let her bring along. Small enough to fit in her pocket, but textured enough to feel it's colours and ridges. It's a much nicer feeling then the scratching seats or the static noise. The crystal helps her think of home and mama. She wants to go home."_

"Attention passengers: we are now at Station Square. Thank you for riding the emerald express and have a nice day"

"Come on cookie, this is our stop."

Vanilla took Cookie by her free hand, and lead her off the train, on to the busy station of Station Square.

With the Crystal in her pocket. Cookie didn't even her the static noise this time.


	2. Meeting Cream

**Chapter 2: Meeting Cream**

"Hurry up Ms. Amy, They'll be here any minute!" An anxious young rabbit called to a pink hedgehog. Hovering slightly above the Cream-coloured rabbit was a blue creature called a chao. This one, named Cheese, sported an orange-red bow-tie.

"I'm coming Cream" the hedgehog in pink named Amy Rose, called back.

The past couple of days with Amy had been quite fun. They went shopping, they stayed with Tails for a day, they went shopping again, they rented movies (romance for Amy, cartoons for Cream and "_Chao in Space_" for Cheese), they went to Twinkle park, and they shopped some more. Now However, Cream was beginning to miss her mom.

Now that she thought of it, it had only been her mother, Cheese, and her. Now someone else who she barely knew was going to live with them for a month. Cream had seen them from the photos in her family's album, but she only remembers meeting her aunt, uncle and their three children once before. She was very young at the time, only three years old. She was now six, but it was still quite a long time.

There was Aunt Chocolate, she was Vanilla's younger sister. She was in many ways like her own mother, but her hair and fur were a little darker. In the photos that Cream remembers seeing, she wore a blue satin dress that was similar to her mother's.

She also remembered seeing photos of her Uncle Nutmeg. He wore Horn-rimmed glasses that made him seem slightly nerdy, but really smart as well. Vanilla had told Cream many times that he was an archaeologist.

Cream also remembered her three cousins. The oldest was Chip. His hyperactivity and attitude could have rivalled a certain blue hedgehog. Indeed, he was quite the hellraser. One of the few memoires that Cream herself had of her extended family was being thrown into mud by Chip. Chip was only six years old at the time, so now he was probably nine, according to Cream's math.

The youngest of the family was Cinnamon. She was only a tiny baby in the photos that the young rabbit remembered. One particular photo depicted a three year-old Cream holding baby Cinnamon. The last one Cream remembered was Cookie. Oddly enough, while there were plenty of photos of the rest of her family, none of them had Cookie facing the camera, she was either facing the wrong way, cut off or entirely absent. It was almost as if she didn't want her photo taken...

"Cream... Earth to Cream... Hello?"

Suddenly Cream snapped back into reality. She just remembered that she was in the train station with Amy. Amy was staring at her.

"Cream? You just zoned out for a few seconds there" Amy said with a look of concern

The young rabbit sighed "I'm sorry Ms. Amy, I was just anxious about what Cookie would be like."

"Aw, don't be so worried" Amy assured Cream "I'm sure she isn't so bad."

At that moment, the Emerald Express arrived. They'll soon find out what Cookie is really like.


	3. Meeting Cookie

**Chapter 3: Meeting Cookie**

The Green Train from Sandhill Canyon whooshed in the station like a great long dragon. The engine itself whizzed passed the station stopping at the point where only the passenger cars were able to access the landing. The doors to each of the passenger cars opened up and a bustle of people and mobians came in and out of the cars simultaneously. Cream and Amy were looking for two people in the crowds, although they would only recognize one of them.

Suddenly, Cheese flew of to the left of them, "Cheese! Where are you going? You'll get lost! Wait for me!" The young rabbit chased the blue creature until it stopped and gave a "Chao!" sound. It seemed like it found something, or someone. Instantly recognizing who that person was, Cream gave a shout of happiness, "Mom!" She called out, she dashed over a few feet into the crowd to a figure in a lavender satin dress. The figure, hearing the voice of her child turned towards the call, bent down and embraced her.

"It's so good to have you in my arms again" Vanilla said as she gave Cream a hug. One or two people may have said "Aww" or "That's so sweet", but the rest of them just continued with their day to day business.

"Um, I know it's a touching scene and all, but wasn't Cream's cousin supposed to be here as well?" Cream and Vanilla looked up to who was speaking, it was Amy, and she seemed to be a little out of breath.

Vanilla suddenly got up and looked around, Cookie was nowhere to be seen.

"Cookie? Cookie? Oh no..." Vanilla said with a tone of worry. She could remember holding Cookie's hand, but when she saw Cream, she must have let it go. Now normally, this won't be such a bad thing, but She knew that Cookie was prone to running off when least expected. So while she was hugging Cream, Cookie must have run off somewhere.

"We could look for her" Amy said, mirroring the worried look in Vanilla's eyes. "She couldn't have gone too far, what does she look like?".

Vanilla told them what Cookie looked like, similar to Cream, but in yellow.

"I'll go look for her in the lobby" Cream hurriedly said as she dashed off towards the lobby.

Amy quickly added "I'll check the cafe", and ran towards the cafe.

The cafe of Station Square Station was a relatively new addition. It was built sometime after Station Square was almost completely demolished by an aquatic being named "Chaos". It was nothing short of a miracle that Station Square was able to be rebuilt so quickly.

Amy checked around to see if she could find Cookie, maybe she could get some help by asking some of the people.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see anyone like that". That was the answer that Amy got from most of the patrons of the cafe. Maybe she would have better luck at the cashier. Amy proceeded to the counter to ask someone about the whereabouts of Cookie, but to her surprise, she found somebody who she didn't expect to be working in a cafe. A bee who seemed to be bored out of his mind by his job.

"Charmy Bee!" Amy gasped, she didn't expect a member of the Chaotix to be working in a Cafe. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you or your friends since we defeated Metal Madness a few months back"

"Huh? Oh! I remember you! Your that crazy pink hedgehog that's in love with Sonic!" The bee had been snapped out of the complete boredom of waiting for people to order coffee. Amy wasn't exactly thrilled at being called "crazy", but Charmy was happy to talk to anyone at this point. "Yeah, well, after finding Dr.Eggman, we didn't get paid anything a single bit, so now Me, Vector and Espio had to take up some odd jobs to make ends meet. We still have the detective agency of course, but Vector is now going to a college to study something I wasn't exactly sure what, but it's probably way too complicated for me to understand, oh well, and now I'm stuck here in this ol' boring cafe". Amazingly enough, Charmy hadn't taken a breath during the entire speech.

Suddenly, a hoarse voice yelled from the back of the cafe "Hey bee, I already told ya, stop chatting with the customers, you're gettin' paid to serve, not talk!"

"Oh geez" Charmy said as he got back to reality "that's my boss, I think he has a rod up his butt or something, anyway, would you like to order something?"

"Actually, I'm actually looking for someone"

"Sonic?" The bee piped up.

"No! I'm looking for a young rabbit girl"

"Does she look like Cream but wears yellow?" Charmy added, his eye widened as he seemed to be looking at something behind Amy.

"How did you know?" Amy enquired.

"Because I see a young rabbit girl on the train tracks right now!" The bee pointed towards a figure on the train's tracks. Amy turned, to see if Charmy was joking or was really telling the truth, indeed, there was Cookie, on the train tracks. She seemed to be walking around aimlessly, quite a few onlookers were scared for her safety, then they became terrified because she didn't notice the train that was coming in.

"Oh no, COOKIE LOOK OUT!" Amy screamed as the train barred down on the oblivious rabbit. Cookie didn't seem to hear Amy, Or the hoards of other people who were at the station. She then looked up to see the train that was about to run her over. She suddenly realized where she was and was petrified. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, an orange blur game and grabbed Cookie just before the train chugged into the station.

The orange figure then flew to the top of that station's roof and then descended down to the crowd of relieved and cheering people below. Amy, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla pushed their way through them to see if Cookie was okay and to find out who saved her.

The person that saved Cookie was none other then the two-tailed fox, Miles Prower, more famously known as "Tails".

"Oh thank you so very much for rescuing Cookie!" Vanilla sobbed with tears of joy as she embraced Tails

"Um, It's no problem" Tails said as he was being smothered by an overjoyed Vanilla "I was... um, just in the right place at the right time... And you're crushing me!"

Vanilla immediately let go of Tails. "I'm sorry about that, it's just I'm so happy that Cookie is safe"

"I think we've have enough excitement for one day, I think we should go home now". Cream said as she looked at the small crowd that was gathered around the Mobians. Cheese added a small "Chao Chao" and pointed towards Cookie, she was walking towards a gift shop. Vanilla quickly caught Cookie by the hand and gave her a small tug in the direction of the doorway out of the station house.

After Cream said her goodbyes to Amy and Tails, Vanilla took each rabbit girl by the hand and walked to their house. To her right, Cream was busy talking about the last few days she spent with Amy, while to the left, Cookie simply gave a grimace as she walked away from the station.


End file.
